Vampire Queen
by Lizard C. Queen
Summary: Marceline is a professional vampire hunter. Every vampire is afraid of her presence except for him. Because Marceline is the perfect queen for the king of night.
1. Chapter 1

Marceline never thought that this could be the life that suited her the most. Since she met Tom for the first time, her life turned upside down. She was once an innocent little girl who spends her entire time playing with Hambo, now her only occupation is hunting down vampires.

Vampires became a major threat since the end of the Great Mushroom War, the humans' first enemies and their worst nightmare. And in order to live humans had to kill the vampires to protect themselves and their animals. Countless animals and even some humans were victims of the vampires' greediness and bloodlust. Marceline wasn't a human. She was very powerful, so strong to be afraid of vampires. With a single move of her hand, thanks to her demonic powers, she could set fire to every creature that dares to cross her road.

Then why is she roaming all day in the vast lands of Ooo? Apparently, she was doing that to her human friends, her only friends. They were the only ones who welcomed her when she was looking for a family (well, there was a little misunderstanding at first but Marceline was used to people freaking out whenever they saw her face), and in order to return the favor she had to help them protect themselves from the cursed creatures. After all, they were only humans. So vulnerable and so fragile which makes them the main target for every single monster on Ooo.

Holding her wooden stake tighter in her hand, Marceline walked slowly in the deserted street with her zombie poodle Schwabl leading the way, seeking her next victim. She knew that they were hiding from her, so she decided to use the ability of invisibility that she gained after killing The Empress, a very strong vampire lady, and hissed to her dog to stay quiet and hide. Her attempt didn't go wasted, and sooner she observed a black shadow getting near. Marceline smiled at her success and before she could even blink there was three vampires leaning against the old dusty walls of the dark street.

This is my chance! Marceline said to herself before showing up to hunt her prey. Making sure nobody has noticed her, she quietly sneaked behind the one that looked for her as the strongest in the three and with a quick move of her arm she stabbed him straight in the heart making him dissolve into dust and Marceline was more than happy to suck his vampire essence. The other two hissed at her but they backed off when they saw the menacing smile on Marceline's face. Laughing at the vampire's fear, she became invisible along with her stake. The two miserable creatures gulped and before they could know it, the both of them turned into a pile of black dust while Marceline sucked their essence hungrily as if she was eating a delicious snack. After checking to see if there are any vampires left in the area, Marceline called for her pet and then left the place with a satisfied face.

She wasn't aware of the presence of a certain creature, watching her with deep concern.


	2. Chapter 2

The vampire king sat in his cave, thinking about the girl he's seen this evening. She was extremely powerful, slaying three of his people in less than a minute. He kept watching her during the one-sided fight, moving lighter than a feather. You may be wondering why didn't he interfere ? The thing is, he heard about her and her incredible powers from the other vampires. At first, he didn't pay her any attention because he thought she was just a human. He knew about the human gang and about their special activity. Hunting vampires was a dangerous task and only the bravest would risk themselves to do it. They must be strong, the king thought to himself. But honestly, he didn't give a damn about them, because he knew that a glare from his wild eyes or even the sight of his shadow would send them running and screaming like little children.

Then why did he keep following that young girl? Lately, large numbers of vampires were announced dead, and the majority of them were victims of this young lady alone. He started to gain interest in this mysterious person, so he sent the strongest vamps to get her. Unfortunately, the vampire king thought little of her, which led him to lose three of his most powerful companions: the Fool, the Empress and the Hierophant. This loss knocked him out of his feet, and he realized he isn't dealing with a regular human, but a very strong creature. He decided to check it out by himself.

He expected himself to see a monster, a terrifying being from hell, but all he found was a girl. Just a teenager. Well apparently, she wasn't a human. With her pale skin, her pointy ears and fangs, you would mistake her for a vampire too. And this is what the king thought when he saw her for the first time. But he's been told before that she was always wandering freely during the day, exposed to the deadly sunlight. Maybe she was a shape-shifter, or perhaps a demon with a humanoid body. Yes, she must be a demon to have such powers and the ability to suck souls out of her victims. Clever girl, maybe she's taking advantage of her appearance to fool the other vampires by making them believe she's one of them.

Hiding behind the wall, the king couldn't do anything but stare at her with awe. The way she moved, the way she fought, it was the most interesting scene he's ever seen in his entire long life. At first glance, you wouldn't suspect that this little fragile thing is actually a vampire hunter. She was very slim, but not bony. She was a little bit tall for a teenager. Despite her thin body, she was pretty athletic and very tough and the king assumed that her light weight could be the reason that allowed her to move so fast. She had short, pitch black hair kept in a messy ponytail, and a part of it was shaved. She was wearing black dusty, and torn jeans, a grey stained tank top and a way too large ugly green jacket to complete her tomboy attire. Looking at her face, the vampire king started to pay attention to her face's details. She had big, bright eyes that were a deep shade of red, another evidence of her demon race and surprisingly, her eyes gave her a feminine attire, with their brightness and long eyelashes. Her nose was tiny and her mouth contained two full lips with a vibrant red color that added a certain beauty to her young face. Despite her tough and rather boyish attire, she looked pretty and definitely as a girl, and VK couldn't move his eyes away from her. Watching her leave with a smug expression on her face while holding her axe bass and brushing the strings gently with her hands, the king couldn't help but smile at her power and independence.

It didn't a genius to figure it out. The king was slightly impressed by the young lady. Of course he's impressed, just impressed by her strength and power. The king sighed and shook his head, but deep down, inside of his soul, there was a part of him that knew it's much more than that.


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline laid on the pile of grass, slightly exhausted. Well, it was worth it after all. She was proud of her little achievement. Killing three vampires in a row and just in seconds? Wow, she's just hit the jackpot! However, despite her gain, she had an uneasy feeling inside of her. Like being watched. Like having eyes on her, witnessing her every action. When she was at the deserted street from earlier, she could have sworn she saw a shadow behind one of the walls. Unfortunately, the shadow disappeared before she could inspect it, and the only left choice for her was to continue her road and ignore the mysterious presence completely.

Sighing, Marceline shook her head. The whole hunting thing is messing up her mind, and made her imagine things. She slowly closed her eyes, hoping she could have some sleep and rest her limbs.

However, Marceline's eyes flung open as she heard a familiar sound that disturbed her short nap.

Marceline was sure that she wasn't dreaming this time. She decided to get up slowly and head towards the bushes to look for the source of the noise. However, she stopped. She was sure that whoever made this sound was watching her, so she decided to keep pretending to sleep and, perhaps, he would get out and she could finally know who's this mysterious person that kept following her.

Marceline closed her eyes and decided to wait. Maybe it was just a poor animal? But the sound was familiar. It sounded like a cloth was dragged against the ground, and she doubted that an animal would be wearing clothes. Well at least not here.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the noise again. This time it was louder and closer. The person was getting near. Marceline kept waiting. She didn't want to wake up and drive the person away. Suddenly, she felt heat next to her, and the touch of a sharp thing-a claw she guessed- poking her skin.

She opened her eyes to find her self in front of a horrifying creature. The creature had a humanoid, very strong body with large well-built muscles. His feet were like a bird's ones. He had reptile arms and the scariest thing in his whole appearance was his lion head. He was wearing a white suit and a red cape that gave him a majestic attire. He had long, sharp fangs and light blue eyes that kept throwing her a strange look.

Marceline couldn't move her eyes away from the 'man'. He stood there for a whole minute, then he gently touching her cheek before stretching his strong arms and flying in the dark sky of the night. Marceline didn't believe what happened.

She brought her hand to her face and stroked the area where his touched her. Despite his dangerous looking appearance, his touch was surprisingly soft and she felt kind of safe around him. The man didn't want any harm, then what did he want from her?

Marceline looked at the sky, and started to wonder about this mysterious man when something caught her attention. She saw the cape he was wearing hanging loosely from a tree branch. It must has fell from him when he flied away, she thought.

Slowly, she climbed the tree to get the piece of cloth and then held it tightly against her chest, hoping she would be able to meet him again.


	4. Chapter 4

They met. For the first time. Or at least she met him.

He was actually surprised. He expected her to freak out, to scream, to grab her stake and stab him straight in his already dead heart. But she didn't. She didn't move an inch. She looked peaceful, calm. She almost seemed like she was waiting for him. Maybe she knew that somebody was spying on her. Maybe she was pretending to sleep just to see him. But he didn't care, because he was finally able to meet her directly, and for that he was very happy.

He clearly saw her face this time. He studied her face features and he started to admire how pretty she was under the moon light. Her skin was pale and white, but it gave her a certain purity and innocence. Her raven hair was messy and covered a part of her face but it actually suited her and her carefree persona. Her breath felt warm and tickled his face lightly. He couldn't help but smile, seeing her sleeping there like an angel. He wondered how a little, soft thing like her could sleep in the wild alone. However, she was very tough and strong despite her fragile appearance, and he couldn't deny that he was fooled like the other vampires.

He dared to touch her. How soft her skin felt against his hand! How warm her flesh was between his fingers. He could feel the blood, running in her veins and giving him a certain feeling of uneasiness. He wanted to stop before losing control of his bloodlust, but he couldn't stop modeling her skin and poking the flesh with his sharp claw. He finally stopped, as her big beautiful eyes flung open, watching him with deep concern.

The atmosphere was calm, all the feelings of fear, uneasiness and dread were suddenly gone and the king finally felt relieved. He really wished the moment could last. Only him and her, under the moonlight, no awkwardness and no fear. The young lady didn't move her eyes away and he could tell she was surprised by his strange appearance. He mentally chuckled to himself, a typical reaction. But what surprised him the most was how calm she looked. She seemed like she was…trusting him. Like she knew him for a long time. He could see her face softening, and a tiny smile curving into the corner of her mouth. The king felt suspicious. Perhaps she was hiding the stake behind her. Maybe she was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

But she didn't. And again, the king didn't want the moment to end. But he couldn't do anything. He had to stop before it's too late. Before he would lose control over himself and do something stupid, something both of them would regret.

He had to leave. He broke eye contact and flew away. He didn't want to look behind. He just ran away. It's better for both of them this way. But again, he couldn't take a hold of himself and gave her one last look from above before disappearing in the dark night sky.

There's no way he could lie to himself this time. He no longer could deny it, because when he saw her holding his cape against her chest, he knew that he was in love. He was in love with her. And the worst part that he felt completely powerless, because he couldn't stop the feeling from getting the best of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Many days passed and the humans number started to decrease. Apparently, vampires got sick of humans overpowering them and slaying large groups of their specie. However it was rumored that the majority of the humans were dead by the hand of a single vampire alone.

"Her name is the Moon. And she is invincible." Said Two Bread Tom, as he gathered the humans, along with Marceline, around him.

"A lot of humans tried to drag her down, but no avail. Several efforts were wasted. A huge load of humans were slayed…including Lil' Melanie…" The leader of the group looked at the ground with grief while the others gasped, shocked by the terrible news of the death of their friend.

Marceline couldn't believe what she heard. She and Lil' Melanie were pretty close friends. They have always made a perfect team, hunting vamps together and enjoying each others company all the time. They always got each others back and Marceline still recalls her words when she promised her she would stand by her side forever.

Apparently, she lied to her.

Marceline's eyes started to water. She couldn't start crying. No, not in front of these people. She started to take deep breaths and finally managed to get a hold of her self and stop her emotions from taking control.

She clenched her fists in anger and with a determined look she called for her humans companions seeking their attention. People stopped crying about the loss of their human friends and eyed her curiously. Marceline cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the sob that kept chocking her before saying in a trembling voice: " There's no use for crying right now. What happened, happened. And we can't do anything about it. We can't change the past." Marceline took a deep breath before continuing her speech, this time with a louder, more confident voice: " These folks died protecting us from the miserable creatures of the night! Do you think they would be pleased seeing like this, crying and running away from your damn target? Hell no! Let's finish what these people started! Let's go kick some vampire butt!"

The crowd cheered and screamed with excitement. They ran to their tents and grabbed their weapons, then turned to Two Bread Tom, their leader, waiting for signal so they could start their mission. The old man smiled, then glanced at Marceline and said: " I think that Marceline should take the lead today."

Marceline nodded at the old man then turned to face the crowd and yelled, sending waves of energy among the humans: "Today, we will avenge our friends. Today, we will take the monsters down and make them regret the day they tried to attack us!"

The humans went wild and started to shout her name while she glanced at the sky with tearful eyes and whispered: " The Moon…Prepare yourself 'cause I am coming!"


End file.
